Electronic components in electronic devices generate heat when they are working, which increases the temperature around the electronic components, thereby affecting normal working of the electronic components. To ensure normal working of devices, certain methods must be applied for heat dissipation of the devices. At present, the most common heat dissipation method is to use a fan, that is, to rotate the fan to form a ventilation channel (convection channel) between the inner and outer surfaces of a device. In this way, external cool air is brought in and internal heat is exhausted, so that the internal temperature of the device is controlled.
Fan rotation produces noise. The produced noise increases with the number of fans, rotation speed, and volume of air. Especially in some large-scale electronic device cabinets and data centers, the noise (especially mid- and high-frequency noise) generated by a large number of fans will impose an adverse impact on the physical and psychological health of surrounding people.
In the prior art, to reduce the noise, sound insulation boards are generally installed on devices. The sound insulation boards here refer to panels that produce sound insulation effects. Cabinet walls and cabinet doors can also be viewed as sound insulation boards. To yield the optimal sound insulation effect, the ideal scheme is to isolate the sound source from the external space by using sound insulation boards, so that the sound cannot directly penetrate the panels, thereby reducing the noise. For example, for a large-scale data center, an enclosed door can be designed to isolate the sound source from the external space. However, a fully enclosed sound insulation board will block air convection, which affects heat dissipation capability. In this case, some air ventilation holes need to be opened on the sound insulation board to increase air convection. These holes, however, allow sound to penetrate through the panel to pass through the device, thereby increasing the noise. As such, how to achieve the balance between ventilation and noise reduction to yield considerable comprehensive benefits has become an urgent problem in the industry.